


Disappear

by maa_fuu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maa_fuu/pseuds/maa_fuu
Summary: You disappeared from my life, and I'm tired asking why, because when I look back, I could only see my fault. But tonight, only tonight, please let me feel this pain and love again. Because after this, I will say goodbye.





	Disappear

It's just like any other night. Kento sleeping alone and the thought of that person is haunting him.

Just like any other night.

Overall he's been okay for the last 7 months. At least that's how he is from the outside. But inside, he's dying. He knows he is dying with each dream appeared on his nights. He knows it all too well, but he's tired. He don't want to try again.

But there are times when he can't just ignore it. And when those days come, he always wonder, will everything's change if he beg and cry? Probably not, he thinks.

Because when he look back, he can only see his faults. The other one, Fuma, never did anything wrong. Yes, Fuma never did something wrong. It's always been him. He is the one at fault.

Now he is all alone, haunted by all the wrongs he did. Ignored because of his faults. Dying because of his own mistakes.  
And no matter what he say to him, apology is just a word dancing in the air now.  
Dancing on its own stage, with no audiences, never reaching anywhere or anyone.

Actually, it's not like he never tried. He tried to reach out at first, but he's too aware of the fact that he's the bad guy in this scenario, and Fuma never answer his calls or reply his mails, so he gave up many times. But each time that happened, on the back of his mind he could hear a voice.

_Should I wait for your call?_

He knows Fuma would never call, but everyday he wait for that screen to flash a light showing his name on it. But then months after months, that screen did flash some light, many times, even until now, but it never showing his name again.

It's frustrating. The dreams come more often than before now. And the last dream he saw is the most haunting. He met him. Both saying no words. Only hands trying to reach each other's hands out. But when he almost touch his hand, almost feel him, Fuma disappeared.

He woke up in tears after that. He regrets everything. He regrets his ignorance, his insecurity, and his stupidity.

If only he wasn't so stupid like that... If only he believe in him more than that... If only he cared...

But it's all too late, Fuma has disappeared. No matter if he beg and cry, the sky won't change, the fate won't change. And surely, no light will shine for him.

He just need to accept his fate. Learn how to live with pain and regrets.  
Embrace all the bad dreams he gave to himself...

Let's call it the last, he thought. Tonight he will turn off the light, embrace the dark, and whisper for the last time.

 _I love you, and I'm sorry_.


End file.
